Geek Sandwich
by resainez
Summary: OOC, threesome, light bondage, voyeurism, alcohol use, m/m/m, language, dub-con, first slash fic  Tony meets Reid in a bar, smut eventually ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Geek Sandwich

Chapter 1

_'Would the silk lined handcuff be better than his standard issue ones, or would his tie work better than both?'_ Tony scrolled through the extensive catalog of BDSM gear and wondered if he should buy something or just work with what he had. It wasn't his first time with BDSM but it was always the women who had the gear and asked him if he would be into trying it out. He shut down his browser with a scowl and deleted the user history before opening up a random file. Just in time as Gibbs came walking by his desk with an irritated scowl and a large pile of paperwork. "Cupcakes DiNozzo? Trying to impress somebody?" Gibbs raised a sardonic eyebrow and sat down with a thump. "Quit slacking and get your work done." He said turning to his own monstrous pile with a growl.

_'Cupcakes?'_ Tony looked at his screen and there was indeed a recipe for black forest cupcakes. "Hum." Tony could have sworn he opened up the Becker/Howe case. With a shrug he closed the window and click on the file marked 'Becker/Howe' again. _'Oh shit!'_ he thought in a panic. Closing the file in a frenetic rush. He clicked on another file of a case they had closed last week and sighed with relief when it displayed what it should. That was until the screen blinked and he was looking at a recipe for white chocolate cupcakes. _'Shit, shit, shit!'_ Tony looked over at Tim who was quickly packing up his bag and finishing up the last of his paper work. Perhaps feeling eyes on him McGee looked up. His eyes met Tony's and filled with suspicion. Tony winced internally. _'Oh he is going to be pissed.'_ Tony looked back at his desk and shuffled around his already completed work. He knew that Tim was meeting up with that FBI agent today and had been dreading it since the boy had been dragged into NCIS headquarters.

He could tell by the way the guy had stared at McGee that he liked him and he thought Tim might have realized it too. He could also tell that he wasn't aware of his feelings. It kind of helped that he had been following their e-mail correspondence. McGee's semi-flirtatious messages had given him hope that his own feelings for his self-conscious partner might be returned. But not if that Dr. Reid was monopolizing his attention. He didn't have anything against the guy personally but he was going to ruin Tony's chances if he keep in contact with McGee. Tony had to do something. Tony had, had his fair share of sexual encounters with men and Reid was pretty easy on the eyes so if he could just move Reid's attention from Tim to himself he might just end up with two new bed partners. Now he just had to find a way to get to Reid before McGee did.

"Tony are we still going to Henderson's for drinks tonight?" Ziva asked. "Um." Tony wasn't sure if he could get away with showing up at Henderson's without McGee realizing Tony was following him. "Oh and there is a large dancing muffin on your computer screen." Tony could have kissed her as she unknowingly solved his dilemma for him "Yeah, we're still on. I'm going to leave now. You?" Ziva tilted her head to the side. "'We are still on' what?" she said in confusion. "Never mind I'll meet you there." packing his bag and scrupulously watching McGee he waited until McGee was passing Gibbs' desk before saying. "Hey Probie, you're not done yet!" he turn the monitor to face McGee. His cheeky grin grew stiff in the face of Tim's anger. Tony licked his lips at McGee's flushed face. Shoving Tim's down into his chair he pointed at the dancing cupcake and leered. "Have fun McGeek."

Gibbs gave him a curious look as he sauntered out of the pen. He smirked without looking back and headed for the elevators then nerves hit him as soon as the elevator closed. He had no idea how to seduce a guy, all the male partners he'd been with had come on to him. Reid was cute though. Almost feminine really. Tony could do this, he knew he could. The air outside was brisk, it was only August but Tony could already smell snow on the air. Pulling his coat more firmly around himself he started at a light jog towards Henderson's Sports Bar. By the time he reach the door it was sprinkling. Pushing open the dented metal door he was met with a wall of warmth and the smell of stale tobacco, and old beer. A quick scan of the bar found his target, Spencer Reid, practically huddled in the farthest corner of the bar. Tony smirked watching the man shift in the uncomfortable plastic booth and anxiously monitor the door.

Reid fiddled nervously with his phone, then his wrist watch, and then his glass. He would take a small sip then push the glass away only to pull it back seconds later. Tony couldn't tell because of the noise but it looked like Reid's phone had gone off and the disappointed look that followed only confirmed his suspicions. _'Sorry Reid, you won't be seeing McGee tonight. Not if I can help it.'_ Tony took a seat at the main bar and ordered a beer sipping it slowly as he continued to watch the young agent fidget and shy away from everyone who spoke to him. "What is he drinking?" Tony asked the bartender. "Who? That one in the corner?" at Tony's nod he snorted. "He's been nursing the same glass of water since he got here an hour or so ago." Tony smirked and nodded his thanks. Halfway through his second beer Ziva arrived. They spoke for a bit until the bartender drew Ziva into a discussion about poisonous desert animals.


	2. Chapter 2

Geek Sandwich

Chapter 2

Tim was late. He sighed heavily hunching into himself in despair. He had said he would be at the bar over an hour ago. Squaring his shoulders he sped up his typing to a level he was sure would even impress Abby. He had sent off a message to his companion saying he would be late when he realized that Tony had managed to infect the new OS with some sort of virus that was now trying to access highly classified naval documents and replace them with recipes for cupcakes. He wasn't making any progress and he still hadn't received a reply.

"Are you well McGee?" Ziva asked rising from her desk and walking over to lean against DiNozzo's desk. Tim stopped typing and let out a string of swear words at the computer screen. Ziva raised an eyebrow and repeated her question. Rather than answer Tim grunted at the screen and resumed typing muttering heatedly under his breath. "OK then..." Ziva said carefully moving to her own desk to retrieve her bag and leave. Ziva shook her head ruefully, McGee had been antsy all day and when Tony had informed him of the problem with the computer just as McGee had been leaving Ziva though that he might just kill him. When she reached the elevator and hear it chime she turned around thinking she might have heard another chime sound from back in the pen. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary and not hearing the sound again she shrugged her shoulders and let the doors slide close.

_Tim are you on your way yet?_

Sighing again, Tim dropping his head onto the cluttered desk and pocketing his phone without replying. He though that maybe it was time to let Abby have a whack at it. Jogging quickly down to the forensics lab he pressed the buzzer and waited for Abby to notice. From the way she was gyrating and hopping around the lab he thought it might take a while. Hitting the buzzer again he added a hard knock for good measure. He danced from foot to foot in agitation, earning an amused look from Gibbs and a snicker from Palmer. After the third attempt he looked to have gotten her attention because she whipped her head around and smiled at him before skipping over and unlocking the door.

"What are you still doing here Timmy? I thought you had somewhere to be?" she said wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way. Tim rolled his eyes. "I told you already Abbs I'm meeting up with a guy who wants to collaborate on a book with me. Nothing else." He answered pointing a stern finger at Abby who had opened her mouth to speak. "So, why are you late for your meeting with this 'Collaborator'?" she said mockingly.

In answer Tim opened up Tony's computer information on Abby's desktop. "EEK!" she screamed running over to her beloved machine and typing away at it with furious speed. "Timmy? Do you hate me?" she asked calmly. "What? No. Never! Why would you think that!" Tim asked in shocked confusion. "Why then, did you unleash this cupcake-y evil on my poor innocent computer!" she growled hitting him over the head with Burt. "Ptttt!" Rubbing his head he moved away from the cranky goth and felt decidedly stupid for not warning her before he opened the file.

"Sorry." he mumbled. "Oh It's OK, I was bored anyway." She answered cheerfully. Tim's eyes just about burst from their sockets. How could her moods always change so quickly? Shaking his head in exasperation he decided to get back to the topic at hand. "Do you think you can stop it? DiNozzo didn't tell me anything was wrong until I was getting ready to leave and I haven't even been able to slow it down yet." Abby took a long drink from her Caf-Pow and looked at Tim carefully. She knew what he was really asking and wondered if her joking comment about what Tim's meeting was about actually might be true. _'Na-ah, couldn't be.'_ "Already gone. Now I'm upgrading the firewall so we don't have anymore cup-y-cake attacks." Abby wondered if she should tell Tim what site it was that had infected Tony's computer but decided in the end that using the information to get a couple of months worth of free Caf-Pow's via blackmail would be better.

"Oh." Tim said feeling once again that he was inadequate and ill suited to be part of such an elite group. He swallowed down his negative feelings and turned towards the door. "Well I'll just see you later then Abbs." He said weakly head lowered. A soft sent of soap tickling his senses was the only warning he had before a warm body pressed against him from behind. Hot thin fingers ghosted over his ribs playing to a beat he couldn't follow. As always when Abby was so near to him he felt a stirring of arousal in his groin and groaned silently to himself as his heart began to race. Her soft lips were moving against the back of his neck bringing him to half mast and leaving him short of breath.

"You have fun tonight Timmy." she whispered pulling out of the hug and gliding away from him even as she shoved him lightly towards the door. She watched him walk awkwardly down the hall then watched on the security feed as he nervously said goodbye to Gibbs then ran for the elevator. She smiled and bounced back to her work table stopping in her work for a moment to think about the FBI agent McGee was meeting with. A concerned frown flitted across her face as she wheeled over to her computer and pulled up the file again and wondered why she had even been worried. Tim obviously still liked her, there was no way he would go after Spencer Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

Geek Sandwich

Chapter 3

Spencer glanced at his watch for what felt like the hundredth perhaps even thousandth time that night. Timothy McGee aka Thom E. Gemcity had messaged him over an hour ago saying he'd be late. As much as Spencer wanted to just call it quits and tell Tim that they could meet up another day he knew that 'another day' could be weeks or months from now or quite possibly never. Both of them had such busy schedules they were lucky to even find the time for this meeting. When Spencer had learned that the author of his favorite books was someone not much older than him and that the guy worked for NCIS, whom Spencer had worked with from time to time, he decided they had to meet.

Getting Tim's contact information from the FBI database had been easy. Convincing him that Spencer wasn't a stalker proved to be much harder. Hotch had finally gotten tired of the inquiry invoices from the Naval office and dragged Spencer by the collar all the way to NCIS Headquarters and made Spencer explain himself in front of the NCIS director, Timothy McGee and his entire team. It took a while as he continually dissolved into a statistical analysis of what would help increase the sales of Tim's next book. It was there that Spencer learned that Tim had had to track down a deadly stalker who used one of his unpublished books to commit several murders and was highly paranoid about being called on his personal phone by a stranger claiming to be a fan who wanted to meet. _'Oops.'_ Spencer had gotten an earful about using government information for personal reasons while he was once again dragged by his collar. This time all the way back to FBI Headquarters.

Spencer sighed taking another small sip of his lukewarm water. He had been waiting more than two hours now as he had arrived an hour earlier then the designated meeting time due to nerves. He rubbed his forehead to stave off the headache he was getting from all the cigarette smoke. He checked his watch again. Spencer shifted in his seat then turned to survey to crowded bar again. Tim had suggested meeting here as it was frequented by agents from both the FBI and NCIS. _'I guess he still doesn't trust me much.'_ It was on his second sweep of the bar, after waving at a group of agent that he vaguely recalled worked on the same floor as him, that he saw that he was being watched. He unconsciously tried to wedge himself further into the booth he was seated at when he noticed the man's eyes on him. The man was on the other side of the building but Reid could feel the the heat of his gaze from where he sat.

The man was tall and what some might call dashing, he was sitting beside an equally tall woman with dark curly hair. The air around them spoke of camaraderie and good friends. The woman seemed unconcerned that her drinking partner was otherwise distracted and looked to be in deep conversation with one of the bartenders. He felt a chill slip down his spine when the man blatantly raked his eyes over his body. Blushing deeply and looking away he pulled his phone from his pocket to asked Tim if he had left yet, hissing at his stupidity when he realized he had not hit the send button on his last reply. He deleted it. _'I'll be waiting.'_ Replying with _'Tim are you on your way yet?' _instead.

He smile softly as he remembered the last email Tim had sent. The one were he finally agreed to meet and ended the missive with _"P.S. Call me Tim."_ Blushing deeper he thought about the reason he had given Tim for wanting to meet. "I always wanted to write a book." he mimed rolling his eyes at the first lie that had popped into his head and subsequently poured from his mouth. It was so much more then wanting to talk about books or writing one. He wanted to just talk to the man bask in his presence. It was so hard constantly being surrounded with those older then him. Tim was around the same age, worked in a similar profession and even dressed in clothes that Spencer could see himself wearing. He felt flush and agitated just thinking of Tim but couldn't figure out why. He had asked J.J. what the feeling meant but his friend had only looked at him searchingly and told him he would figure it out eventually.

Spencer drummed his fingers on the table and fought the urge to check his watch again. Maybe this was a bad idea? He had only a passing interest in actually writing a book and Tim might figure out that that wasn't what he was after. But what was he after? He unconsciously licked his lips and tried to analyze his feelings. He liked Tim's books, his dress style, his personality. Well what he had observed through their one meeting and multiple e-mails. So what did it mean? "Wha-" Spencer cried out, surprised by the heavy hand that landed on his shoulder. "Hi, mind if I sit here?" It was the man from across the bar smiling down at him. A shiver of surprise ran down his body when the man started lightly massaging the shoulder he was gripping. "Uh, heh, um actually I'm waiting for someone." Spencer tried to ignore the hand on his shoulder. He nervously rung his hands and then reached for his glass of water knocking it over in his haste. "Let me get you a new drink." the man said walking away. Spencer was too distracted by the water spreading across his table and dripping onto himself and the floor to notice that the glass placed in front of him moments later did not in fact have water in it but something stronger.


	4. Chapter 4

Geek Sandwich

Chapter 4

Tony watched as Reid fretted away trying to stop the water that was falling into his lap and the booth. He laughed lightly when a waitress walked up and quickly dealt with the mess. Reid's face resembled a ripe tomato to which she smiled lightly as Reid apologized repeatedly and profusely. "It's okay Hun, it's only a little water." She patted him on the head like a patient parent then left to clean a recently vacated table. This guy had absolutely no idea how to deal with people. Tony was going to eat him alive. Reid looked up at him from behind a wavy fringe and Tony felt his heart beat a little bit faster. '_Cute.'_ Reid grabbed the new glass and took a large swallow coughing painfully as the liquor burned a hot trail down his throat. "What is that?" he wheezed. His eyes teared up and he watched Tony slip casually into the seat across from him.

"A Long Island Iced Tea." answered Tony with a winning smile. "Wasn't that what you were drinking?" he continued feigning disappointed confusion. "Oh no. Th-this is fine." Spencer stuttered not wanting to upset the guy who had kindly brought him a new drink after he had spilled his own. He took another drink shuddering when he felt the alcohol warm his throat and spread heat through his stomach. He looked down at his damp lap in embarrassment and peeked up at the man who continued to watch him with an easy smile. It made Spencer's skin crawl to the point that he thought he might be sick. "Do I know you?" He asked hoping that he had meet this strange man before and had forgotten.

Tony pouted in an exaggerated fashion that always made his dates giggle. "I'm crushed. How could you forget me after the wonderful night we spent together?" Reid paled and looked like he might faint or throw up so Tony quickly back tracked, laughing loudly and mussing up Reid's hair. "Calm down Doctor. It was a joke." but rather than calming Reid tensed and pull far away from Tony. He smoothly removing his gun from it's holster and aimed it almost casually at Tony underneath the table. "Who . The. Hell. Are. You?" Reid hissed jabbing his gun into Tony's knee with each word. His white knuckled grip and the tremors Tony could barely detect told him Reid would shoot him if he didn't explain, and fast. Putting his hands flat on the table Tony was shaken by the sudden ferocity of the weak seeming man across from him. "I apologize for my behavior Doctor Reid. When I saw you from across the bar I thought that you would recognize me and when you didn't I couldn't help but tease you. I am Senior Field Officer Anthony DiNozzo. We met, well sort of, in Director Vance's office. NCIS Headquarters?" A flash of recognition at Vance's name and the re-holstering of Reid's gun calmed Tony's racing heart considerably.

"Um, heh, I'm -I. I am so sorry about that." Spencer cringed. He was beyond mortified. He had just pointed his gun at an NCIS senior field officer and threatened him! All he could think was that Hotch was going to kill him when he found out and Tim would probably never talk to him again for threatening his friend. Spencer dug his hands into his hair and lower his head "Stupid, stupid, stupid, so stupid!" He chanted slamming his head against the table. Strong hands covered his own and stopped his head meeting the table again then pulled it up to look into dark friendly eyes. DiNozzo's hands wrapped around his own and and pulled them away from his hair. Holding his hands level with the table DiNozzo gently rubbed his wrist until he had calmed down. Teary eyed and feeling even more stupid Spencer managed a watery smile. "Sorry... again."

Tony wondered if Reid even noticed that he was still rubbing his wrist. He watched the soft warm skin under his thumbs go pink then fade back to milky whiteness. He wondered what other parts of this man he could make go pink. "It's alright Doctor Reid. "Are you alright now." at Reid's weak nod Tony released his wrists and pushed the lone drink on the table towards him. Grimacing Reid took another large drink from the glass nearly emptying it. Tony tried not to smirk at the flush that was already rising in Reid's cheeks. "Another?" Reid looked at his watch then check his phone, his features crumbling in despair. "Sure." he answered sadly. Signaling a bartender Tony ordered a tea for Reid and another beer for himself. When the drinks arrived Tony raised his mug and bumped glasses with Reid when he mimicked the action. "To chance meeting." he toasted. Reid nodded his head in agreement and sipped his drink despondently.

Halfway through his third drink Spencer thought he might be drunk. The room spun like a carnival ride and colors of the room pulsed in time with his throbbing head. Tony, as he had asked to be called, had engaged him in small talk and after his second drink he began to answer some of Tony's questions as well as ask his own. "How long have you known Tim?" he asked swaying to stay upright in the spinning room. "A while." Tony smirked. Spencer thought there was something predatory about that smile but shrugged it off taking another sip of his drink. "Do you think he is still mad I called his home phone?" Tony covered up a sigh by taking a drink of his beer. _'So obvious.'_ Tony thought shaking his head. Spencer took that to mean 'He's not mad.' "I'm glad." Spencer said head lulling to the side straightening when he thought he saw Tim walk in. "I think I'm going to be sick."


	5. Chapter 5

Geek Sandwich

Chapter 5

Tim cursed loudly as he stomped through the freezing slush that was coating the ground and falling from the sky. His thin leather jacket only just keeping the cold at bay. When he had left headquarter it had been raining hard and by the time he was halfway to Henderson's the rain had turned to thick sleet. The icy snow clung to his hair and froze scratching his face with every step he took. Tony would pay for this tomorrow. Tim didn't know what he'd do but he would find a way to make Tony pay. Tim stopped momentarily to discreetly shift his lower half around a bit as his erection had not dissipated with his foul mood or the cold. Grunting in irritation and feeling no relief what so ever he continued down the road. Tim had never been so happy to see Henderson's in all his life. Pushing the door open he felt almost burnt with the warmth coming from the crowded bar.

Shaking off his coat and boots he walk further into the warmth sighing with pleasure. Now to find Spencer. He looked down the bar quirking a brow at Ziva's equally surprised look. _'If Ziva is here then that means...'_ A deep growl rumbled in his chest and Tim's bad mood worsened further as he caught sight of DiNozzo. He practically screamed when he saw who sat across from him. Spencer's face was flush and his eyes glassy as he spoke to Tony and smiled with a sloppy grin. Tim gaped when Spencer listed heavily to the side then righted himself only to pitch forward into the table then look at Tony with a serious and tearful expression. Tim watched Tony's face pinch with frustration then smooth with resignation and a exasperated shake of his head. Spencer's face brightened at this and his head lulled to the side. When their eye meet Tim was sure he could see Spencer's eyes dilate from where he stood. The obviously drunk man rose quickly and stumbled in the direction of the restroom both hands covering his mouth.

Tony stayed where he was rubbing his eyes and yawning. _"Maybe it's time to get this seduction out of the bar and into my bed?'_ he questioned, knowing that sooner or later Tim still might show up. Reid was very fixated on McGee and from what he could tell it would take everything he had to shift his attention. The guy hadn't shut up about him since they started talking. Finishing off his fourth beer he decided to stop for the night and get at least one more drink into Reid before they left. He signaled a bartender and asked for a tumbler of vodka and one filled with water. The bartender nodded with out question and returned with the requested drinks quickly. Tony took a sip of his water and leaned back to wait for Reid's return. Tim seethed beginning to comprehend what Tony was doing. DiNozzo seemed to always forget that Tim was the computer expert of the group and could easily tell if someone was hacking his inbox. He had thought it a bit strange that Tony would read his mail to begin with but take into account all the attempts at subtle flirting and Tim knew DiNozzo was interested in him. Too many years of Abby's teasing and taunting had made Tim something of a deviant an observant one at that. As long as they were willing so was Tim. Except when it came to DiNozzo. The man continuously got under his skin and irritated the hell out of him. He belittle him at every turn then accosted him for even the smallest error.

No Tim would not let him get away with this. Although he did not initially have plans to bed Spencer, the fact that Tony was trying to steal him away irked Tim in a way he couldn't ignore. He thought Spencer might be interested too but the boy was so out of touch with his own feelings Tim doubted he knew of them at all. Add to that, that Spencer was absolutely naive about the characters of people like Tim and DiNozzo. He didn't want to break the younger agent. People like Spencer Reid carried around their innocence like one would carry a treasured toy, carefully with gentle hands and close to their heart no matter how much they may want to hide it or pretend they didn't have it. It made Tim itch. He wanted to touch this too pure man and dirty him, slowly. OK so maybe he did want to break him, a little bit anyway. Damn Abby for taunting him and damn Tony for pissing him off. He was horny, he wanted Reid, badly, and Tony was in the way...or was he?

He could make this work, he could, with everyone getting what they want and he could still get one over on DiNozzo. The smirk that spread across his face would have had even to most hardened agent running for cover. Tim walked casually past Tony his smirk growing wider if that were possible. _'Tonight you learn that you can't always be on top.'_ Hands in his pockets he went straight to the bathrooms, already hearing the sound of Spencer's retching from just outside the door. The inside revealed the typical three stall four urinal setup that was found at almost any public establishment. The only thing out of the ordinary was the miserable looking man curled around the nearest toilet. Spencer couldn't hold his head up anymore. He panicked thinking that he would die there, drowning in his own vomit inside a filthy public toilet. His head slipped closer to the tainted water making his chest seized with fear and the burn of vomit. He exhaled with relief when he felt a set of arms grab his shoulder and pull him back and a cool hand brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face and helped him stand up. "Tony?"


	6. Chapter 6

Geek Sandwich

Chapter 6

The hands holding Spencer upright twitched and he understood instantly that this was not Tony. He struggled as best he could against the strangers hold, throwing his nearly dead weight from side to side jarring his throbbing head. "Spencer stop! It's Tim! You need to stop moving before I drop you!" Spencer stilled abruptly slipping out of Tim's arms for a few moments before he was pulled back against a warm chest with a rapidly beating heart. "Tim?" looking up he saw Tim's red face and felt hot puffs of breath against the top of his head. "I'm gonna-" he started to say feeling the bile move up his throat again. Tim must have known what he was going to say because he helped him into another stall and held him up while he vomited again. _'Just great.'_ He whined morosely in his head. _'Tim finally shows up and I can't keep my head out of the toilet.'_ When he thought his stomach had settled as much as it was going to he was once again helped to his feet by Tim who lead him to the sinks. He splashed his face and rinsed his mouth frowning when the bitter taste of bile remained.

Tim observed Spencer as he held himself up with a white knuckled grip over the slick white sink top. Embarrassment, annoyance and fear clouded his face which was becoming unusually blank. "I thought you weren't coming." Spencer said flatly. Tim winced despite himself. He had forgotten to let Spencer know that he had left the office. _'Is Spencer drunk because he thought I ditched him?'_ Guilt burned in his chest for a moment before it was replaced with a different burning as Spencer turned away from the sink to face him and the thin dress shirt he was wearing was revealed. It was soaked through showing off two dusky, erect nipples. _'I'll make it up to him tonight.'_ "I'm sorry Spencer, I was in such a hurry to just LEAVE the office that I forgot to call you." Spencer's met Tim's eyes with a look of suspicion, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was Tony's behavior earlier but Spencer felt suddenly very wary of Tim. "I met your partner earlier, Tony, he said you were busy and might be working the rest of the night." If Spencer had been any less observant he would have missed the minute twitch of Tim's eye, if he had been anymore drunk he would have missed the tensing of Tim's whole body and the angry clench of his jaw.

"He was making fun of me, wasn't he?" Spencer said sadly. He felt taken advantage of, falling for Tony's act so easily and believe the suave man actually wanted to get to know him. Shaking his head at his stupidity and trying not to cry Spencer decided he really did just want to go home now. But the movement turned out to be a bad idea when the building resumed it's impression of a tilt-a-whirl and Spencer crumpled to the ground. Tim caught him again and he rested his clammy forehead against his warm dry shirt. Tim's warmth and the smell of expensive leather filled his senses lulling Spencer into a doze. Tim looked down at the half asleep man in his arms and briefly reconsidered his plan. Spencer looked up at him then his eye were half glazed from alcohol and tiredness, his lips looked liked they had been chewed on. Tim couldn't help it when one of his hands unwrapped from Spencer's waist and rose up to cup a smooth cheek. Spencer just closed his eyes leaning into the pleasant feeling. Gasping when a rough calloused thumb brushed across his lower lip. Using his thumb Tim opened Spencer's mouth wider leaning down and replacing his thumb with a hot tongue. Licking the bottom lip then the top enjoying Spencer's gasps and shivers. He kept his eyes on Spencer's face when he pressed his lips to the other mans licking deeper and drawing a soft moan from the heavily trembling man against him.

Tim shoved Spencer against an empty section of wall using his own body to hold the weaker man in place. He rested one hand on a thin hip as the other moved from a flush cheek to cup the back of Spencer's head and tilt it to deepen the kiss further. Spencer tried to kiss back his inexperience and intoxication made it easier for Tim to take full control of the kiss. He drew Spencer's tongue into his own mouth then drove his own into Spencer's mouth imitating the act that he wished to preform later with a different organ. Parting for breath Tim started nibbling at Spencer's collarbone licking and nipping up his neck then biting harshly down on one ear. Spencer made a keening noise and tried to buck against Tim but the hand on his hip kept him still. "Please." he panted, shifting his hips as much as he was able to. He knew what he wanted, or he thought he did. The burning pain of his arousal clouded his thoughts and all he really knew was that he _'wanted.'_ Something, anything would do at this point. The violent mouth at his throat bit down on his Adam's apple eliciting another keen and buck. "_PLEASE."_ he begged, tears springing to his eyes. The hand at the back of his neck brought him forward and strong lips crashed into his, knocking his teeth painfully. The mouth bit his lower lip pulling it down and a strong tongue thrust into his mouth. The tears ran unchecked down his cheeks, he thought he might explode at the barest touch, but he needed it, badly. The hand at his hip still held him back the grip almost bruising as he fought against it. He whimpered into the kiss, trying to pull away but failing. _'Please stop!'_ he cried in his head._ 'Someone help me, please!'_


	7. Chapter 7

Geek Sandwich

Chapter 7

Tim broke the kiss at his own leisure, nipping harshly at the swollen skin of Spencer's lips. A heavy sob escaped Spencer who was shaking uncontrollably, eyes squeezed shut, fists clenched against Tim's chest. He was crying softly chanting 'please' quietly his lips barely moving even as he panted and his teeth clenched together painfully. His head was still pointed upward exposing his blush stained neck and quickly bobbing Adam's apple. Tim had reluctantly made sure that none of his bites or kisses left marks otherwise Tony might suspect something. Even without them Spencer made quite the picture leaning fully against the wall with his wet shirt clinging tight to his thin frame, his face was blotchy and red with desire and tears. His hands, now at his sides were clenching spasmodically towards Tim even after he had moved away. His knees were buckling and his erection pressed insistently against the front of his trousers. Really he looked delicious. Tim thought he might just have to take the other man right there over the sink in the men's room.

"Do you want this?" Tim asked stepping close to Spencer until they were once again flush against one another. His breath tickled Spencer's inner ear and his lips brushing the lobe sent more shivers of pleasure thought Spencer's body. Tim ground his arousal into Spencer's leg taking care not to touch the other mans arousal. Spencer's eyes opened to slits and he wheezed, "_Please.__"_ Tim smirked ghosting his fingers over Spencer's crotch. "Please what?" Spencer sobbed again. _'Would Tim really make him say it?'_ he clenched his teeth together again but then the light pressure disappeared and he almost screamed. "Please, please touch it! Touch it please!" Tim said nothing but a hand cupped and rubbed at Spencer's erection. Tim dragged one finger down Spencer's chest circling a nipple then pinching it harshly through his shirt. Spencer cried out loudly blushing deeper as the odd sound echoed through the room. The finger circled his other nipple and Spencer tried to move away before Tim could abuse this one as well. The pinch this time was accompanied by a pull. Spencer bit down on his lip to stop any sound from escaping, moaning in pain when the taste of metal flooded his mouth. "Don't. Move." Tim ordered, licking at a drop of blood running down Spencer's chin.

A heavy hitch of breath was the only indication Tim had that Spencer knew what he was about to do as he slid to his knees in front of the frazzled agent. He laughed at Spencer's shocked squeak when he bit the metal lip of Spencer's pant zipper and dragged it down. The musky sent of arousal was heady and he breathed in deeply savoring the coiling it started in his gut. Spencer wore a set of modest nondescript boxers that, now free of the confines of his trousers, were tented out, a dark spot of pre cum already staining the front. Tim licked the cum stain wetting Spencer's boxer fronts further. Spencer was now breathing in deep heaving pants, as Tim continued to lick at the cloth covered cock. He began thrusting unconsciously towards that dangerous warmth, eyes sliding shut, hips pulling away from the wall in search of more. "I said, DON'T. MOVE." Tim growled slamming Spencer's hips back against the wall and holding them still. Using his nose he nuzzled Spencer's crotch making his way past the fold of cloth separating him from his prize.

"Fuck!" Spencer breathed out, the wet heat lapping at his tip becoming the sole focus of his world. "Not yet." Tim murmured tongue still lapping at Spencer's leaking head. Tim let go of one hip using his now free hand to pull down Spencer's boxers and fully appreciate the treat before him. Spencer was of adequate length not too short and not long with just the right amount of girth, the perfect bottom. _' this ass is mine.' _ he declared in his head squeezing a partially exposed cheek then shifting his hand back to the front to hold Spencer's length at the base. Tim decided to give Spencer another little shock licking the throbbing length from base to tip then deep throating the whole thing. Spencer choked back a scream shoving his fist into his mouth to muffle his cries and moans. "S-so ho-hot." he moaned around his fist. Tim's only answer was a hum of agreement that set off another moan in Spencer. The tight wet heat of Tim's mouth covered Spencer's entire length then he sucked hollowing out his cheeks and dragging his teeth down Spencer's cock as he slowly pulled back. "hng!"

Tim continued to suck and lick the length in front of him thoroughly. Bobbing his head up and down, alternating his speed and pattern to keep Spencer on the brink without pushing him over. He wasn't sure Spencer would go along with the plan he had made, but if he didn't at least Tim will have gotten this. He felt Spencer slipping down the wall and moved the hand at his hip across his midsection, pinning him back in place, petting the exposed hip. Spencer's cock twitched near constantly now and the man himself was biting into his hand deeply. Tim released the cock from his mouth with a wet pop and laved Spencer's balls sucking each one into his mouth before returning to give the cock one last lick. He stood, moving the hand that was not holding Spencer up over the quivering length. "Don't worry it's almost time." he soothed removing the chewed up hand from Spencer's mouth and kissing him deeply, pumping the cock in his hand in time with the tongue down Spencer's throat. Spencer grunted against the intrusion before giving in and opening his mouth wider accepting everything he was given and hoping he would be granted release in return. His lust filled mind derailed though when a voice called through the door. "Spencer are you alright in there?"


	8. Chapter 8

Geek Sandwich

Chapter 8

Spencer froze fear gripping his heart when Tony's voice called through the door. "Tell him you're fine." Tim whispered against his neck continuing to torture Spencer's length. "Uhn. I-I, I'm fine T-tony. Just, oh! Just give me another minute. I'll be ughnn! I'll be right out." Spencer stuttered out breathlessly. Tim flipped Spencer around pushing his chest against the cold tile. "Good job." he praised speeding up his strokes in reward. "Are you sure?" Tony asked. "OH! Yes, yeesss! I'm sure." He felt Tim smirk against his back "Do you want me to finish this?" He asked, rubbing his covered erection again Spencer's crack and stilling his hand to stop Spencer coming.

"Please." whimpered Spencer feeling faint at the clashing sensations of slowly warming tile at his front and the heat of Tim's body at his back against his sensitive nerves. "Alright." said Tony sounding unsure. "But if you're not back in 5 more minutes I'm coming in to get you." Even though the last part hadn't been directed at Tony and Spencer had already forgotten he was there he was infinitely glad that Tony thought he was the only one in the room. When he heard Tony walk away from the door he released all of the oxygen in his lungs slumping into the wall and just thanking every deity and religious idol he didn't believe in for stopping Tony from opening the door. "That was very good Spencer."

Tim resuming his rutting against the body beneath him. He was genuinely surprised that Tony had come looking for Spencer, that would surely make it harder to convince Spencer that he needed to be punished. Tim had to wonder how this situation had already gotten away from him. His plan had originally been to play on Spencer's feelings of betrayal to get him to lead Tony where he wanted him, but now he wanted more. He wanted both of them tangled together in a sinful embrace, he wanted to watch them and be watched by them.

Well more to the point, he wanted Spencer. He wanted to get back at Tony for always messing with him, so in a way maybe he wanted him too. _'But what about Abby?'_ the only logical part of his mind pleaded. _'What about her? All she ever does is tease, besides she is much to fragile for the games you play.'_ he told himself. He knew she wasn't some scion of innocence, no that was Spencer, but she was fragile. She would break so much more quickly than Spencer might, Tony would be even harder to break. Not that that was his intent but it was always in the back of his mind. Maybe he had domination issues, he just knew that when sex was involved he had to be the one in control.

A whine underneath him and twitching from the member in his hand reminded him that he had promised a certain someone a reward. Giving a squeeze to the length he resumed stroking the firm cock in his hand, enjoying how Spencer was unconsciously grinding his ass into Tim's own hard length. Leaning against the tense back below him Tim decided to put his plans into action. "Are you angry Spencer? Angry at Tony for trying to trick you?" He asked giving an extra hard pull to the dripping length in his hands, rubbing his thumb and index finger around the sensitive head. "Ung!" Spencer exhaled. "Do you want to get him back? Turn his own plan against him?" Tim whispered as Spencer shuddered beneath him.

"AH! So close!" he cried. "I have an idea Spencer do you think you would want to help me?" Tim asked speeding up his strokes and licking a hot trial over Spencer's neck. "YES!" Spencer cried slumping to the floor as he came with mind numbing force. Tim wasn't sure whether or not Spencer was saying yes to attaining release or helping him with his plan but before he could ask Spencer breathlessly spoke. "Yes, yes I'll help you..." He was still crouched on the ground and panting heavily. Tim smirked and moved to tuck 'little Spencer' away earning another moan from the exhausted man on the floor before stepping away.

Spencer was grateful that Tim was giving him a moment to collect himself from what was most likely the most intense orgasm of his life. He felt like every inch of skin was alive and the slightest movement might make him come again. His mind was still in shambles but he thought he might just be a little more sober now that he was no longer feeling sick. He _had_ given Tim's proposition some thought despite the obvious distraction and he did agree with Tim. Tony had tried to deceive him, to what end he wasn't sure, but he had been lied to and tricked into getting drunk. Tony must have done something to Tim too for the other agent to want to get revenge on him. So if the both of them teamed up to get back at Tony then it still seemed fair enough.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" he asked when he felt calm enough to rise to his feet, looking away from the wall with a dark blush when he saw his seed slowly running down the it. He straightened out his clothes and ran to a toilet stall, returning with a ball of tissue and cleaned up his mess tossing it in the trash and washing his hand in embarrassment. "Well first of all, do you know what Tony had planned for you?" Tim asked. He was trying not to laugh at Spencer's swift clean up, managing to tone it down to a mild grin by the time Spencer was able to meet his eyes. "Um, no he just asked me about myself and gave me a lot of alcohol." Spencer said still blushing. Thinking back he had to be monumentally stupid to have accepted all those drinks and not think Tony was up to something. Tim frowned, "He wanted to have sex with you." he said bluntly.


End file.
